


Appaloosa

by itstonedme



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Appaloosa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstonedme/pseuds/itstonedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo and Orlando meet in London in 2007 while Orlando is appearing on stage and Viggo is promoting his latest film, <i>Appaloosa</i>.  This was the first snippet I ever posted, over on LJ <a href="http://itstonedme.livejournal.com/1362.html#cutid1">from September 2007.</a></p><p>Disclaimer: A work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appaloosa

"Did you just SNORT?" Orlando leaned back from Viggo's chest-crushing greeting, laughter lines crinkling deeper, eyes dancing.

Orlando looked so dazzingly real, Viggo drew a breath that honked in his throat, making him snort again. He tightened his embrace as pedestrians jostled around them.

"The _fuck_ , Vig. You did it again! What's funny?"

A thumb caressed Orlando's upper lip. "Jesus, Elfboy. I was able to grow mine in three weeks. You've been working on this since, what, May?"

"Yeah, yeah," Orlando murmured, color dancing into his cheeks. "So what's this?" He stared at the whiskers on Viggo's chin, stroking them before ending with a soft tug.

"Over here, I think they call it an arse-tickler."

"Ah," Orlando considered. Arching an eyebrow, he leaned in.

"So tickle my fancy," he breathed.


End file.
